Norman Osborn (Earth-51838)
| Relatives = Harry Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-51838 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Reddish-brown | UnusualFeatures = Face formerly tainted green | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Industrialist, formerly professional criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Joe Quinones | First = Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 301 | HistoryText = The Green Goblin's meeting with Lucky Lobo was interrupted by Spider-Man and the hero's older self from the Prime Marvel Universe. The Spider-Men defeated the Green Goblin, and unmasked him in front of the the police right after they had arrived. Due to the nature of Osborn's capture, the police didn't take any special measures, and even helped the villain free himself from Spider-Man's webbing. The Green Goblin escaped aboard his glider, and consumed an additional dosis of the Goblin Formula while declaring that Norman Osborn was dead, so the Green Goblin was just left to destroy their enemies. After catching notice of a Daily Bugle newspaper reporting his arrest, Osborn attacked J. Jonah Jameson's office and accused the journalist of slander. Osborn caught a glimpse of Jameson's computer, where he was working on a mock-up of an article exposing Peter Parker as Spider-Man. Osborn exploded Jameson's office and rushed to the Parker Residence. He tied up May Parker and waited for her nephew. When Peter returned home, Osborn attacked him and brutally breat him up. Osborn abducted May and Peter to the George Washington Bridge and contacted Peter's older self through the kid's phone to lure him to his loaction. When Spider-Man arrived, Osborn jumped on his Goblin Glider and fought him in while towing Peter. In the middle of the fight, Osborn detonated explosives he had set atop the bridge, launching May into the air. The younger Peter managed to break free from the rope binding him, and created a web net to catch her. The older Spider-Man broke Osborn's glider, causing him to crash into the bridge's traffic. Norman then taunted Peter into beating him to death, but May stopped him, and the villain was taken into police custody. After spending time in prison, Osborn was reformed. He turned the Goblin Formula into a health supplement, and gained the approval of the media and the masses. He backed his son Harry into politics, and he became President of the United States with the intention to lock down his second term. The Osborns' turned the government into a totalitarian system in which most superheroes were either dead or working for them, with only a handful left to form the Resistance. In the meantime, Peter Parker had stopped being Spider-Man after Osborn had captured him and his aunt May. Instead, he devoted himself to working on technology, and became compliant of Osborn's regime. Osborn was alerted by NYPD Commissioner Otto Octavius when the time-travelling Spider-Man was sighted after having arrived to the present. After Spider-Man and the Resistance broke Doctor Doom out of prison to have him set up a Time-Platform in Oscorp's custody so he could return to his timeline, Norman led an army of his forces to take them down. The Resistance was assisted by Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker himself, who had decided to return to being Spider-Man. Osborn retreated after his soldiers were defeated. The time-travelling Spider-Man and his allies returned to their timeline, and Peter assured his counterpart that he was going to continue fighting against Osborn. Spider-Man would eventually emerge victorious, and put an end to the Osborn syndicate following a brutal fight against Norman and his allies. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Scarred Category:Green Skin